


Dinner for two

by MintSlice



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nabe, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice
Summary: After contracting the four devils to buy him ingredients for hot pot, Leaks heads over to his dear friend, Shui's house for dinner.





	Dinner for two

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the Convenience Store Lamento drama CD the other day and I just wanted a little something about Leaks and Shui actually eating the food together after all the trouble everyone went through to get the ingredients in the first place.

Leaks couldn’t believe the audacity of those devils, thinking they could invite themselves over and eat the hot pot he was going to have with Shui! Of course, he was the one who had contracted them to get the ingredients in the first place, but he didn’t think they would be conceited enough to think they were invited. He huffed in annoyance as he slammed the door firmly after he shoved the devils out of his home. Honestly, how would they even get the idea he would want to have dinner with any one of them?

Sighing, he turned to survey the ingredients that the devils had procured. Sure enough everything they said they’d brought was present, except that one ingredient that Razel had purposefully omitted from the list, as if his personal tastes had anything to do with his and Shui’s precious meal. Leaks collected his belongings and the bag with the hot pot ingredients in it and headed for his door. Regardless, he was going to have a nice meal with his beloved- er- friend.

When Leaks arrived at Shui’s house he was greeted by the sweet smell of the cat’s home. Cozy, Leaks thought. Without a word, he simply lifted the bag of ingredients for Shui to see and his eyes lit up.

“Ah! Thank you so much, Leaks! Oh, come in, come in!” Shui ushered, closing the door gently behind him and following Leaks into the living area where he had set up the kotatsu. “Everything’s ready and waiting just for you,” Shui smiled, seating himself at the table and gesturing for Leaks to join him. “I’m so happy to be having dinner with you!” Leaks simply hummed in reply and began getting the food in order. Shui watched with perhaps more interest than Leaks figured was warranted, oo-ing and ah-ing over each new thing that was placed in the boiling broth. They sat together in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company and the tempting warmth of the kotatsu.

“Ah, you have something on your face,” Leaks commented disinterestedly, lazily gazing at Shui’s face. 

“Oh, ah? Where?” Shui responded, sitting up straight and running his hands haphazardly over his face, searching for the ‘something’ that had gone astray. Leaks, despite himself, let out a low chuckle and reached out over the table to pull the offending item off of Shui’s soft cheeks. For a second their eyes met and Leaks didn’t quite understand what that sharp pang through his heart was, but he knew Shui was the cause of it.

“Such a messy eater,” Leaks huffed, returning to his own meal. Secretly, Leaks was pleased with the blush that rose to Shui’s soft, delicate cheeks. He’d curse himself, of course, for being bold enough to touch the other cat in such an intimate way that he knew what his cheeks felt like. Leaks was so busy in his inner turmoil that he didn’t catch what Shui was saying. He looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the other. “What?” Shui chuckled and put down his chopsticks, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I said, I’m very happy you’re here, Leaks. I love this peaceful time we can spend together.” Leaks looked blankly at Shui’s face, words caught in his throat, eyes wide.

“I also enjoy this time together,” Leaks mumbled softly to himself, unable to return the loving gaze.


End file.
